FMA drabbles!
by alexis0599
Summary: Join Al, Mei, Ed, Winry and more characters through series of drabbles! Hope you enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

I was inspired to do these from another author. She makes really great drabbles

Mei: Al-sama do you like me?

Al: Um… So can you believe Ed got Winry pregnant!

Mei: Al answer my question!

Al: No Mei. I don't like you.

Mei: * lip trembling * Would you cry if I left?

Al: No.

Mei: If I left would you try and find me?

Al: No.

Mei: * on edge of tears* Come on Xiao Mei! Bye Al-alphonse.

Al: * runs after Mei * Mei! I don't like you; I love you! I wouldn't cry if you left; I'd die if you left. I wouldn't try to find you after you left. I'd chase you down as soon as you walk away!

I know it's not really a drabble sorry. But I guess they can be short stories! I did this one from a forwarded text I got. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Winry and Ed

This chapter is for Mage of Hope. If you are reading this M.O.H sorry I did not reply to your message. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry this probably isn't the greatest

'He's mine, all mine.' Rose thought while watching her hero Edward Elric sleep. She had traveled back to Central with Ed and Al to win over the boy that took her heart. Giggling slightly, Rose grabbed Ed's hand.

"Hi Al!" A cheery voice pipes up from outside the door. Rose was curious. The voice sounded feminine and bubbly.

"Where's Ed?" The voice asked in its happy tune. Rose then decided that the voice was a girl. Rose gave Ed's hand a tight squeeze, then let it go and ran her hand through her pink bangs. The heavy wood door opened, revealing a skinny blonde girl in a white sundress and floppy hat. Al quickly murmurs an 'uh-oh' while the blonde girl took in the scene in front of her.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell, Ed's best friend and mechanic. What did these boys do now?" Winry asked her blue eyes sparkling. Rose had started to like the girl, but when she heard mechanic she stopped. 'This petite girl is the mechanic Ed talks about all day long?' Rose thought scowling.

"They did nothing, thank you." Rose says stiffly, her nose in the air. Ed seeming to wake in this conversation raised his head.

"Winry?" He bleated tiredly, his amber eyes still glazed over with sleep. He smiled again sitting up.

"Hey. What are you doing here? Hi Rose." Ed says stumbling towards Winry. Rose glared at Winry while she told why she was there. 'I had Ed wrapped around my finger and then she came. Just perfect! I've got to show Ed how much better I am!' Rose thinks a grin growing on her face. She struts past the trio talking and out to the hall. An hour later she came back.

"R-r-rose! What are you wearing?" Ed said coughing at her outfit. The outfit consisting of a tight, strapless pink tube dress, including a very visible garter with a pink heart on it. The garter matched her choker.

"You like?" Rose says smirking.

Ed glances at Winry with a confused and shocked expression on her face. When Ed doesn't say anything but stares at Rose, Winry's expression goes to hurt and betrayed. She stands up-having changed out of her dress into her mini-skirt- grabs her wrench and hits Ed over and over again with it. Then she marches out into he hallway.

'Yes, I have won.' Rose thought. A few minutes later Winry burst in through the door again, a happy look on her face. She was on a wireless phone talking quickly.

"He called me beautiful, and lovely. I'm kind with a good heart and….. He has automail! He is like my heaven wrapped into one!" Winry blurted out on the phone to her friend. She ran to the bathroom with a change of clothes and returned in her mechanic outfit.

Ed narrowed his eyes.

"Where you going?" Ed asks. Rose stares in awe. 'Why does he seem all angry! He ignored me all when she was gone, saying how he risked his life for nothing! What the….' Rose thought.

"I met this amazing guy with automail! I'm going to check it out and improve it! In case your wondering, its his arm that's made of automail Edward." Winry sighs grabbing her duffel bag of mechanic stuff. Ed hisses and follows after, along with Al then Rose. By the time Ed found Winry, she was leaning over the guy and fixing his automail. When Rose got there she saw a blonde girl leaning over a super hot guy, with brown hair and a six pack. Ed could tell that guy kept Winry there in that position to talk, he grabbed her arm sharply and dragged her out of the room. Rose followed while Al stayed.

"I am not trying to make you jealous! After staring at her it should be pack back!" Winry yelled at Ed.

"Its not like you and I are dating. I can do what I please its just that…." Ed started.

Winry cut him off with, "Its just that I love you! Get it through your thick skull and into your small mind! God, I've been so obvious and now…."

Rose turned the corner to see her hero-pulling Winry down a bit- in full lip-lock. When he pulled away Winry flushed and bit her lip. Ed hugged her from behind and said loud enough for anyone Rose's distance "Do not call me small again."

Rose then knew that Edward Elric was madly in love with Winry Rockbell. Rose knew she could always go for Alphonse now. Now there's just Mei to deal with


End file.
